legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 21
LEGION Episode 21: Love is a strange thing Two days later Eleanor and Victoren are about to have their wedding. Everyone has been invited, including Alison. The wedding is almost over, when the Republic attacks. The whole area gets blown out of proportion. This makes Eleanor angry as all hell. Victoren tries to hold her back, but she pushes him aside. Alison is swept aside by an Admiral, knocking her into a large wall. Alison looks at the Admirals. Admiral: And are you going to try something too? Alison: You'll pay for that. Admiral: And how? Alison: You have no idea what I'm capable of. Admiral: You're weak, just like the rest of them. Alison: You don't know anything! (spikes and other traits form Inferno come out of her body) Alison beats the crap out of all the Admirals. Eleanor gets up and sees this. Eleanor (thinking): She's a monster. Alison is so powerful, she breaks the Republic ship in half. After that, the spikes go back into her body. She stands back up and everyone is looking at her, but Victoren, which is knocked out. Alison runs to Vic, trying to see if he'll wake up. Eleanor: What's the status? Alison: It's not good. He's not waking up. Hydra: Don't worry, he's not dead. Alison: What about a coma? Hydra: No, he'll wake up in a few minutes. The team gets back to the ship and they put Victoren down on the couch. Eleanor: So, Alison, that's one hell of power you have. Alison (giving Eleanor the look of death): Focus on your husband, or do you not care anymore? Eleanor: I'm just shocked. Alison: Well stop and take care of your lover! Victoren wakes up to see Alison taking care of him. Eleanor: Look, I was shocked so bad, I didn't know what to do. Alison: Just leave! Get him some food, so he can regain strength. Victoren: Actually, food doesn't sound too bad right now. Could you please get some? Eleanor: Yea, just wait here. Alison: Thank god you're awake. (she hugs him) Victoren: Do I have you to thank for our escape? Alison: I defeated the Admirals, but I can't take all of the credit. Victoren: You saved me, after I was an ass to you? Alison: Does this make us even? Victoren: I think so. Eleanor comes in and sees the two talking. Victoren: Thank you for the food. Can you let us talk? Eleanor: Yea, juts don't take too long. (She leaves the room) Victoren: I want to ask you something. Why did you leave me? Alison: It wasn't because of you. I was having problems with myself. I never stopped loving you. Victoren: Love is a strange thing isn't it? Alison: What do you mean? Victoren: I, although I hate to admit it, love you still. Alison: Then, what's stopping us? Victoren: I don't want to break Eleanor's heart. Eleanor (coming in on it): You won't. I figured this would happen and I don't mind. As long as you're happy. Victoren: You're not hurt? Eleanor: It's a little hurtful, but like I said, I saw it coming. No hard feelings. Victoren: Do you still want to be friends? Eleanor: Of course. I won't forget the fun I've had with you. Victoren: Thank you for understanding, Eleanor. Although it's over, you'll always have a special spot in my heart. Eleanor: Thank you. Now, you two, have fun. (she leaves the room) Alison: Victoren! (she hugs him very hard) Victoren: What is it? Alison: It's so good to be in your arms again. (she kisses him) To be continued...